Story of my Life
by the-bride-of-edward
Summary: Mary Rose is your typical vampire with secrets to hide. When she runs into a boy named Jack Dawson, she finds her life turned inside out and upside down with a mystery attached. Mary needs the help of Edward and Bella to stay alive.
1. Prologue: Story of my Life

**Prologue:**

**Story of my Life**

**W**ithout people, there would be no reason to hold back. We would have no reason to be monsters, but, of course, there are. There are many of us. All of us different, and all of us the same. All of us are monsters, even the ones who try not to be, the ones like me.

We are faster, stronger, and paler. We are different. We don't sleep, but we lurk in the shadows searching for our prey. We search for the blood of our victims. Many of us feast upon the blood of the humans of this world, and they are still unaware.

I have resisted, though. I feast not on the blood of humans. Well, innocent humans anyway. I feast only on the guilty, the murderers, thieves, and thugs, and I like it that way.

My name is Mary Rose, and this is my story, the story of a vampire.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I hope to update quickly with longer chapters and an actual plot. Thanks for reading!**

**:) MRTNW**


	2. Chapter 1: School Joy

**All of the characters so far are mine.**

**Chapter 1:**

**School… Joy**

**H**mm…" I said as I ran a brush through my blood-red hair. Today was the day I started school. In all of my years as a vampire, I'd never given any consideration into blending in. That's hard for a vampire to do. We don't get old, and we are too pale to pass as human. "Why am I even bothering with this?"

"Because people are starting to talk. You show up in a small town with no family and you don't even enroll in school!" Anastasia said, walking into the room. Her curly, jet-black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her chocolate-brown eyes were oddly piercing. She pulled a curl out of her ponytail and let it hang loosely in her eyes.

She was my best friend. She stood at five-foot-eight, much taller than my five-foot-four, and she was eternally eighteen. I sighed.

"So what grade did you put me in?" I asked.

"Ninth," she said. "You're fourteen, so that seemed like a good place to start."

That was true. I've been fourteen since 1892, when I was transformed.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

**Period 1: English**

"Class," Mrs. Webber said, "this is Mary Rose. She's new to Stars Hallow High, and I want you all to make her feel welcome." She gave me a book, and I took a seat in the back.

"Hi!" whispered the blonde girl sitting next to me. "I'm Leslie!"

I cringed. Her voice was shrill, even when she whispered, and I could tell she was a prep. Her bright blue eyes swam in secrets, and she smelled so sweet. She must have done something wrong. Judging by the huge bags under her eyes and the vagueness in them, I could tell she was probably drinking and partying the night before. She smelled like my victims, an enemy, but I knew I couldn't hurt her. Not here, not now, I'd wait until later.

**Period 2: Biology**

Mrs. Price was a quiet teacher. I felt bad for the human students. There was no way they could here her unless they had the ears of a dog… or a vampire.

The class was pretty basic. I had a hard time, though, because Mrs. Price didn't seal her capsules well enough and I had to deal with the smell of the blood that was inside of them. I didn't breathe, not at all, even though it is one of the most uncomfortable things ever. I was out of there the moment the bell rang.

**Period 3: Gym**

I watched as a group of girls played soccer. Gym was all girls because the school was so small. I watched the game from the corner because the teacher, Mrs. Cook, didn't want me to have to play because it was my first day.

I noticed two girls talking out to the side. I was obvious that they weren't very athletic because no one passed to them. One of the girls had dark-green eyes and curly sand-colored hair. The other girl had chocolate-colored straight hair and brownish-green eyes.

They talked in hushed tones about how idiotic the cheerleaders looked at the last game. I took a guess at football. They looked kind of preppy, but not as much as that Leslie girl. The blonde noticed me looking at them and stared at me. The brunette followed suit. The blonde muttered something about rain clouds and the brunette laughed.

Class ended and they walked over to me.

"Hi!" the hyperactive-looking brunette said. "My name is Beth, and this is Cara." I smiled at her. "You're Mary, right?"

I nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Mary," Cara said, politely.

"You, too," I replied.

I noticed Beth staring at me through squinted eyes.

"How much make-up do you _use_?" she asked. "You have seriously gothic eyes! And your skin! How did you get it so white?"

I sighed. _On the first day of school the humans said to me…_ "I don't sleep much, and the sun hurts my eyes." I left it at that, even though I really don't use any make-up at all. "Um… I've got to get going." With that, I left for my next class.

**Period 4: Geometry**

I sighed as Mr. Wright finished up his notes. That gave us over a half hour to do that night's homework. _Wow… these guys must be _stupid I looked at the problems. _Cake!_ I did them all in my head and wrote them down in less than a minute. _This is so easy! School… no sweat!_

"Hey!" I looked up to see a blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy sitting next to me. "What did you get for number sixteen?"

"Twenty-five," I said. I pulled out a sheet of paper and began to sketch out a picture. As I drew, I began to recognize the picture. I was hit with an overwhelming sense of déjà vu. On the sheet, there was….

**A/N: Ha! A cliff hanger! I'm on a role so expect an update soon. Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**:) MRTNW**


	3. Chapter 2: A Lesson to be Learned

**These characters are still mine.**

**Chapter 2:**

**A Lesson to be Learned,**

**A Thought to be Remembered**

**M**ary? Mary!" I looked up to see Beth waving in my face.

"Huh?" I asked, dazed. _How long have I been out?_

"I said, 'This is Kendra'!"

I looked at the girl she was referring to. She had light-brown, wavy hair and ice-blue eyes. She was pale, very pale, and she was short, only five-foot-one. I narrowed my eyes at her. She looked nervous, but it lasted for only a moment, a simple flash of fear. I smiled smoothly at her. "Hello, Kendra." _Hello indeed._

"Hello," she said, smiling back, all traces of fear gone. She had a lovely voice, quiet, but it carried.

I looked at her tray. She was eating Tostitos and a pack of chocolate covered donuts.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "I don't eat much."

"Oh…," I said.

"What about you?" she asked.

I looked at my salad that I had drowned in Romano Vinaigrette salad dressing with some AB+ blood, which I got from the blood bank, in it. I took a bit. It was disgusting and hard to swallow. Human food tastes like dirt… gross!

After lunch, I caught up with Kendra. I pulled her out of the way and looked into her eyes. _I've got to get some answers from her._ "How long?" I asked her. "How long have you been…," _Damn… what if I'm wrong? I could spoil everything!_ "…one of us?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," the look on her face… "Please move so that I may not be late to my next class."

_WHAT! _"Why you little…"

"I suggest you get psychiatric help for your… problem," she said condescendingly. With that, she left.

**Period 5: Latin**

_Mr. Goncalves… hmm… he's a little different. Does he always do that finger thing? Why can't he snap like everyone else? And his vocabulary is atrocious! This is so funny! Ha ha…._

I sighed and tried to look like I was paying attention. It wasn't easy. He just droned on and on about things I didn't care about. And so the period dragged on.

**Period 6: Computer**

_Finally! Something that's interesting! _

1234567890-qwertyuiop[\asdfghjkl;'zxcvbnm,./

!$&()+QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKL:"ZXCVBNM ?

_Okay… I'm bored…_

Cara sat at the computer next to mine in the back of the classroom and this girl sat in front of me. Her name was Katie. She spent most of the class period talking about this boy she carpools with. I think she said his name was Carl. That's a nice name, I guess.

After class, I went to my locker and quickly packed up my stuff. I carefully put all of my textbooks into my black sling backpack. I would read them when I got home and memorize the contents so I didn't fall behind. That's one great thing about vampires, photographic memory.

As soon as I had cleared the school, I was running. I loved running. The feel of the feel of the wind on my icy skin was exhilarating. I had running in my genes (just like every other vampire on the planet). We could run at super-sonic speeds at any time we want. The trees were all but invisible as I sped through the miles of forest that led toward our (Anastasia's really) house.

She's been living here for a while now. She took me in when I first came to Star's Hallow, about a month ago.

I looked over and noticed someone running behind me in my peripheral vision. A familiar someone… Kendra.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short. I'll try to make longer ones in the future. Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**:) MRTNW**


	4. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 3:**

**An Unexpected Visitor**

**I** spun around and came to an abrupt stop. She halted in front of me.

"Are you willing to give me answers? Or are you just here to criticize my mental health?" I asked her sarcastically. I was never good at sarcasm, but she was cruel.

"Only if you're willing to give me answers in return," she replied smugly. _No warm and fuzziness coming from her I suppose._

"Fair enough," I said. "How long have you been a vampire?"

She shrugged. "I was 'changed' in 1960. I suppose that that was forty-seven years ago."

I nodded. "It must be hard for you to control yourself at such a young age, and these _humans_ are so treacherous! They smell so very sweet, like of honey, or maple syrup. It must be very difficult for you."

"Not really," she said. "I don't hunt humans. I guess you could call me a 'vegetarian'. I only eat animal blood, or the blood bank… I can't imagine what I would have to live with—conscience wise—if I killed a human. We were humans once you know."

"Yes, yes, I know."

"So, what's your story? Have you been around for a long time?"

"I suppose you could say that. I'm no Volturi but… I've been around since 1892. I guess that makes me one-hundred and fifteen years old." I said with a smile.

"So… are you like the rest of them? Do you _feast on the blood of those poor people of whom we used to be_?" _Wooh… intense…._ "Sorry…," she said, "that happens sometimes."

I nodded. "I guess you could call me an enforcer. I work to the police as a special agent. No one has actually seen my appearance so I don't have to worry about anyone finding out about my… problem…, and I can carry out my missions with being bothered by the other people getting in the way. No one even knows my name. I go under an alias so that they can't track me, not that I'm easily tracked. I find murder suspects and kill them. They're dangerous, so it's my job to rid of them. Can you understand that?"

She nodded. We started running again, and she followed me to my house. I led her through the front door, up a flight of stairs, came to a stop at my black door.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" I said and opened the door. Inside, the walls, ceiling, and base boards were pitch-black. I did this in order for it to look like an abyss. The wood floor was also black. On the back wall, across from the door, I had hung a large Count Dracula poster with a crudely painted, red X on his face. The rest of the wall was covered in charcoal drawings of my own creation.

On the wall to the left of where she stood, staring at Dracula, there were as many bookshelves as my wall would allow (there was only a gap for my closet). On them, I had put every fiction novel I have ever read. My closet was filled in the same manner. When you opened the door, the walk-in closet was like a library. It had a row of bookcases stretching to the back wall with only a single path to get through. On that back wall, there was another door that opened up into my second closet, the one with the actual clothing in it.

In the corner sat a set of black drums, a black guitar that was custom made to have a blood-red skull (the same color as my hair) with dark-amethyst for eyes (the same color as mine), and stacks of CDs, cassette tapes, and vinyl records stretching from floor to ceiling.

I had collaged the remaining wall with old western wanted posters of every criminal I've ever tracked down. I had put an X on their faces, the same X that I put on Dracula, on them.

"What is all this?" she asked in barely more than a whisper.

"My job," that was all I said.

She looked me over, probably assessing my clothing and room to see if she liked me. I was wearing a black, mid-drift, tank top (even if it was winter here in Connecticut), my black-and-purple, plain, mini skirt (it matched my eyes perfectly), and my army style, high-heeled, knee length boots (new from Hot Topic).

She nodded toward my electric guitar. "Do you have an amp?"

I nodded and walked back toward my open door and gently pushed it closed. On the back, there was a panel that controls everything in my room. I pressed one of the buttons and my stereo slowly rose out of the ground. It was large, about four feet tall, and I had customized it to play CDs, tapes, and record. I had also put in laser lights for my own affects. I plugged in my guitar and strummed a cord. Some of the lights came to life in various colors for each note. I hit another button on the panel and the lights went out.

"Do you play?" I asked Kendra.

She nodded and I handed her my guitar. She started to play, and I quickly recognized it as _Holiday_ by Greenday. I went to my drums and pounded out the beat. The drums made the inward lights of the stereo pulse to the beat. The lights grew as more and more complicated as she played. Soon, the song came to a close and she put it down.

"That was fun!" she said with a giggle. I never characterized her as the giggling type. Her face got serious. "We need to talk."

**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope you liked it! Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**:)MRTNW**


	5. Chapter 4: Kendra's Story

**Chapter 4:**

**Kendra's Story**

**S**he walked over to my bookshelves and inspected the books. I waited.

"When I was human," she began, "my life was hard. I lived in a poor part of town. My parents were both dead and I was living on the streets. I didn't go to school. I had no money, but I had my best friend. I had Henry. He was a vampire, but he took care of me. He made sure I had food to eat and clothes to wear. He let me live in his small house. It only had two bedrooms. He kept me alive.

"Then, while he was out hunting (he only hunted animals), the gangs came. They broke into our little house and ransacked it, taking me with them.

"He found me quickly, but it wasn't quick enough. By the time he got to me, I was brused, bloodied, and broken. He took me in his arms, and he bit me.

"I woke up a week later in Alaska. I was buried deep in the ice. I had to claw my way out. When I did, I found a man. I couldn't tell, at first, who it was. It was snowing too hard for me to see anything accept his form. I thought it was Henry so I went to him, but he wasn't. He said that his name was Lucifer. He told me that I was dead… and that Henry had killed me…," she stopped.

Cold tears ran down her cheeks. They dripped off of her chin and solidified as they fell to the floor. The clinking sound of diamonds hitting the hard-wood floor were fast and hard. Diamonds are the tears of vampires. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to tell me. It's okay."

"I killed him!" she shouted. Then, more quietly she whispered, "I killed him…."

"Why?" I asked her. "Why did you kill him?"

"I believed him. I believed Lucifer, and I killed him. Afterward, I realized what really happened. I took on his diet. I haven't once eaten a person, and I plan on killing Lucifer. I have yet to find him. I thought, maybe, you could help me find him. That's what you do isn't it?" She wiped her eyes.

I nodded. It made sense. She wanted to avenge Henry's death by killing the one who deceived her. "I'll see what I can do."

"I have to go," she said abruptly. "I have things to do. Here's my number. Call me if you need me." She handed me a sheet of paper and disappeared.

_What I strange story…. Lucifer… could it really be you?_

**A/N: Sorry for the late update peoplez. I probably won't get to update again until the end of Christmas Break (no internet and all). I want to thank you all for sticking with it so far. I will update as soon as I can. Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**:) MRTNW**


	6. Chapter 5: A Howl in the Night

**Disclamer: I finally have to use this. I don't own J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer, or any of their writings. I love their work, and I am not critizing them in any way.**

**Chapter 5:**

**A Howl in the Night**

**T**hat night, as Linkin Park was playing gently in the background, I picked up a copy of Harry _Potter and the Deathly Hallows _from one of my bookshelves. I had already read it many times and memorized its contents, but I read it yet again. It had yet to fail to make me cry. I stopped and stared at one of the passages:

_The dead lay in a row in the middle of the Hall. Harry could not see Fred's body, because his family surrounded him. George was kneeling beside his head; Mrs. Weasley was laying across Fred's chest, her body shaking, Mr. Weasley stroking her hair while tears cascaded down his cheeks._

_Without a word to Harry, Ron and Hermione walked away. Harry saw Hermione approach Ginny, whose face was swollen and blotchy, and hug her. Ron joined Bill, Fleur, and Percy, who flung an arm around Ron's shoulders. As Ginny and Hermione moved closer to the rest of the family, Harry had a clear view of the bodies lying next to Fred: Remus and Tonks, pale and still and peaceful-looking, apparently asleep beneath the dark enchanted ceiling._

I ran my fingers over the words. J.K. was misguided. She thought that everything she wrote was completely original. Most of what she wrote was true, well, at least the Marauders were real.

They were a highly sophisticated group of people. In fact, they were highly sophisticated vampires, save Lupin that is. Remus Lupin was a werewolf.

Now, let's get some things straight before I continue. The full moon has nothing to do with a werewolf's transformation. They can transfer at will, just like an "animagus" (such an odd word Rowling came up with). They are not slaves to their emotions, as Stephenie Meyer says. They are actually rather calm creatures.

Back to the Marauders, there are four of them: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. There group is the second oldest in all of living history.

Peter disappeared years ago and was never seen again. It is rumored that he traveled to America on Columbus's first voyage.

James was said to be in Australia. There was an overpopulation of vampires. He kept that in check. He still does, actually. He lives in a secluded part of the outback feeding off kangaroos.

Sirius is still in London. He's been lying low after he went crazy and massacred an entire village. The Volturi, the oldest (and largest) family of vampires, have been hunting him for a long time.

I gently placed the book back into its place on the shelf and picked up another book, _New Moon. _Stephenie Meyer was so much closer. There was a reason for that. She followed around one of my friends. Apparently, he agreed to help her write the books. It discussed me, but he found it funny. She doesn't even know the truth of what she was writing. She thinks that he just has an extremely creative mind. There are three books so far: _Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse_. He her once a day and gives her ideas and suggestions, or so I've heard, and she takes all of the credit.

He planted rumors and legends into her head, especially about the werewolves. I chuckled to myself. He told her about Jacob and his heated temperatures. Ha! Don't make me laugh. The power does run in the family, but they can also transform people with a bite. They only have to eat once a month, during the full moon. That's where the legends come from. They eat and act just like a regular wolf in the full moon's light. They're fast, very fast, just like vampires. They are our closest relatives.

There was a long, loud howl. A werewolf's howl and it was close. I ran quickly down the stairs and out the door.

"I know you're out there!" I yelled to no one in particular. There was a movement in the woods that surrounded the house, and a boy stepped out of the trees.

He had dark skin and black hair to match his black eyes. He had on a broad smile, his white teeth contrasting against his skin. He was wearing a pair of black sweats, no shirt.

"What brings you here, wolf?" I asked him.

"I was checking," he said, "to see if the rumors were true."

"What rumors?" I asked, suspiciously.

"That there was another vampire here in Stars Hallow," he looked me up and down, "and a pretty one at that."

If I had blood, I would have blushed. I bit my lip and giggled. He was hot, really hot. He flexed his pectoral muscles.

"Do you have a name, wolf?" I asked him. It was difficult to keep my voice steady.

He noticed. "My name is Jack, Jack Dawson. Please, no jokes."

I chuckled. He was named after a character from _Titanic_. "You don't look like Leonardo DiCaprio."

"I did… once…," he said sadly, "until I was bitten. Didn't you know that, Mary?"

That's right! When werewolf's transform, all of their features go black, their skin and hair included. Wait… did he just call me Mary? I stopped in my tracks. "How did you…?"

He laughed. I sounded almost like a growl. "I told you that there were rumors. You go to my school."

I nodded solemnly. "So… Jack…, is there something else I can help you with?"

He chuckled. "Nope!" He popped his lips on the P. "I'll leave you to your sleep." I glared at him. "Oh… right… never mind then."

I sighed. "Good-night, Jack." I stared at him as he transformed himself into a wolf. His fur was black, the color of his hair. His pants slid off of his trim waist easily to reveal his wagging tail. He folded his clothes, or tried to, with his muzzle.

I giggled and walked over to him. I picked up the bundle and quickly folded it. He picked up his front paw, and I noticed the leather strap attached to his front paw for the first time. I tied the square to his leg. He licked my face. I giggled and scratched the fur on his neck. His tongue lolled out and he started to pant.

Less than a second later (I'm not sure how I got there) I was on his back and we were flying.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to update. I have more coming and I will update again soon. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please reveiw! Thanks for reading!**

**:)MRTNW**


	7. Chapter 6: A Beautiful Veiw

**Chapter 6:**

**A Beautiful View,**

**A Serious Conversation**

**A**s quickly as it started, it was over, but I had no idea where we were. We were on the edge of a cliff, looking out to a sea that glittered in the light of the full moon. There wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"Wow…," I breathed. I felt him chuckle under me.

He carefully lowered himself down, and I got off. He ran off into the woods. He reappeared a minute later, fully clothed. "You like it?" he asked. There was humor in his voice.

"Yes! Jack, it's beautiful!"

He chuckled. "I knew you'd like it."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "And you knew this because…?"

He chuckled but didn't answer. He sat down on the edge with his feet hanging over the side. "So, how are you liking our fair town?" he asked me with a grin.

"Well, it's not Manhattan, but… I guess it has its perks," I chuckled. "How many other cities have a werewolf _and_ a vampire sitting on a cliff?"

He laughed. "Not many, I suppose." Then, he grew very serious. "Mary… there's a reason I brought you out here."

"Yes? What is it?"

"There have been problems," he began, "there have been many deaths and disappearances in the surrounding areas, especially Hartford, and we think it's vampire activity."

"What?" I asked in confusion. _What is he asking me?_ "You don't think I would go on a killing spree would you? Jack?"

"No! No, no definitely not, but I was wondering if you could figure out why. Rumor has it that you're the best when it comes to these things. I was wondering if you could help me."

I nodded and looked back out, over the cliff. "You didn't have to bring me out here to get me in a good mood, or anything. You could have just asked," I said matter-of-factly. "I'll take the case. This'll be fun!

He was staring at me. He head was cocked to one side with a confused look on his face.

"What?" I asked him.

"You think that's why I brought you here?" he asked.

"Isn't it?"

"No…," He looked sad. I brought you here because I wanted too…"

"Oh… I'm sorry…," I hugged him, careful not to break his ribs. Werewolves were tough, but not that tough. "I didn't know…"

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me with surprising force. "You're forgiven," he whispered in my ear.

We sat there until three o'clock in the morning discussing the case that I was to take on. He eventually went loopy from lack of sleep. I told him that he should get some rest. He dropped into unconsciousness in minutes. He fell over and ended up with his head in my lap.

He's so peaceful when he sleeps. I brushed his hair out of his face. _I wonder where he lives… maybe I could carry him home…._ I looked around. Where was I? I had never been here before.

I sighed. I couldn't even take him to my house, so I waited. I waited for morning.

**A/N: This chapter is a little dull, but the fun stuff will play in soon. Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**:)MRTNW**


End file.
